


My Own Personal Prison

by JCMgirl16



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCMgirl16/pseuds/JCMgirl16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says. I would just love for you to read it, I need opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on this website. Be mean, be nice idc as long as you are giving your honest opinion.

Zero's P.O.V  
I was pinned against the wall, trapped. This isn't the first time this has happened and certainly not the last either. A few months ago Kaname caught me cheating on him with Aidou. I know it was dumb but, who cares? He never did any of the things Aidou did. Aidou made feel needed and important. I miss Aidou. I'm suddenly yanked from my thoughts as Kaname pushes me back on the bed. He rids me of my clothes and ties my hands to the bed post with his belt. I struggle harder against him. Of course it never works. He just sheds his clothes and pins my legs down.  
"Kaname, please don't."  
"But this is the best part Zero" He snarled maliciously. I try struggling again while he laughs with a dark glee and rests his tip at my entrance. I want to cry and scream for help, but I don't. Aidou is suspended (because Kaname talked with cross and had it arranged), none of the others ever help me. At this point, I don't anyone can anymore. Suddenly, Kaname slams into and lets out a loud moan while I cry out in pain.  
"Oh come on Zero, aren't you having fun." He pulls out all the until his tip is resting at my entrance and slams back in again. He continues doing this until I'm a sobbing mess. He finally releases inside of me after a few hours. He pulls out roughly and releases the rest of his essence on my body. I'm covered in blood and cum when he's done. I'm still sobbing and in a lot of pain. Kaname smirks. He collapses next to me and strokes my hair. His hand drops down and caresses my cheek.   
"You know, it would be a lot more fun if you gave into me. I Love You Zero." Liar.  
"I HATE you Kaname." He glares down at me but doesn't say anything except,  
"You WILL love me too." Then he gets dressed and leaves me alone to sob and find a way to untie myself.


	2. ATTENTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read

I will be turning this into a story. I will update when I feel like it because I have 2 other stories I care for more so than this one

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot but if you want me to turn it into a story i will.


End file.
